oenusfandomcom-20200213-history
Amalat Mage Class
School Limits Amalat Mage may only learn spells from the Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, and Transmutation Schools. They may learn the Prestidigitation cantrip. Skills Perform (String Instruments) is a class skill for Amalat Mages. Induce Vibrations (Sp) An Amalat mage may cast their spells in a way which allows them to take advantage of the currents of magical energy around them without expending the magical energy themselves. The Amalat Mage selects a spell, and spends an amount of time equal to the spell's casting time Inducing Vibrations. Immediately at the end of this action, they must make a Spellcraft check with a DC of 10+2 x Spell Level. If they are successful, the spell will complete at some point in the future. A spell has an initial completion threshold equal to its (Spell Level x 20) - (5 x CL). At the start of the Amalat Mage's turn, roll a D%. Spells that have been cast by the Amalat Mage with a completion threshold lower than or equal to that roll complete on that turn, and their effects manifest before the Amalat mage takes other actions. If multiple spells complete on one turn, they complete from lowest level to highest level. If multiple spells of the same level complete on the same turn, they complete in the order they were cast. Each time a spell completes, the completion threshold for other spells cast by the Amalat Mage increase by 10. If a spell does not complete and its spell threshold did not increase, that spell's completion threshold falls by 5 at the end of the turn. When a spell completes, an Amalat mage may as free action try and redirect it or cancel it. Doing so requires a Spellcraft check with a DC equal to that needed to cast it. If successful, the mage may choose a new target from among the valid targets or choose to end the spell before it takes effect. This ability replaces Arcane School. Planar Convergence (Sp) An Amalat mage may elect to damage the separation between planes in their local area when casting their spells. Doing so warps the surrounding land and can create nightmarish deviations from the natural order. Starting at 3rd level, the Mage may create a connection as a full-round action. They may do so a number of times per day equal to their Intelligence modifier. They may choose a plane to contact or connect to one at random. The mage may establish a connection of a strength (CS) equal to their Class Level or lower. The stronger the connection, the more magic can be extracted - but the more dire the impact of the connection becomes. The CS degrades by one every day and extends for a 1000 X CS feet. A strong connection doubles all effects, lasts twice as long, and is twice as wide. A weak connection halves all effects, lasts half as long, and is half as wide. See the table under Planar Convergence for details. The mage may make a Knowledge: Planes check to assess the local planar connections. This takes 1 minute. At DC 15 the mage knows what planes may be contacted; at DC 20 the mage knows the strong connection for the location; at DC 25 they know the two weak connections for the location. A mage may attempt to make a connection even if they do not or cannot assess the connections. Sympathetic Vibrations An Amalat mage may cause spells which are waiting to complete to finish automatically upon using a fast-cast spell slot to cast a spell of a higher level and from the same school of magic. At 6th level, one spell waiting for completion can finish when a higher level spell of the same school is cast using a spell slot. At levels 12 and 18 this increases to two and three. The mage use this ability a number of times per day equal to their INT modifier. Spells completed in this way do not increase the completion threshold of other spells. This ability replaces the feats gained at 5th, 10th, and 15th level. Plane Walker (Su) At 20th level, an Amalat mage becomes immune to the environmental effects of whatever plane they are on, and becomes immune to the effects of Planar Convergence. Additionally, an Amalat Mage may undo the effects of Planar Convergence. Within any region affected by Planar Convergence, they may end the effect with a full round action spent in concentration. This ability replaces the feat gained at 20th level.